


i'm her queen

by medicatedfangs



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically pillowtalk, yall make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicatedfangs/pseuds/medicatedfangs
Summary: “what was it like being a queen?”“eventful. full of blood and tears and shame. it’s nothing I can’t do now, and nothing I would ever miss if I had the chance to forget.”kamilah sayeed x mc





	i'm her queen

“what was it like being a queen?”

“eventful. full of blood and tears and shame. it’s nothing I can’t do now, and nothing I would ever miss if I had the chance to forget.”

“seriously?” you sit up against the silk sheets while Kamilah idly follows. a small smirk spreads across her cheeks as she predicts the next words to fall from your lips. “you wouldn’t miss ruling over egypt or greece or italy?”

“it’s all the same. sitting on the same throne,” she says this as she passes over your thighs. she sits, but doesn’t press her weight. a sigh leaves her lips. she continues. “same rules. same executions. same orders, same everything.”

“hmm,” you take the time to contemplate her words. it’s impossible to picture ruling over countless of kingdoms as a monotonous job. Surely, it would be more exciting than sitting in an office job.

and yet, that’s _exactly _what she’s saying.

Kamilah doesn’t mind the silence. she busies herself with brushing stray hairs behind your ears. her actions feel warmer in this cool night. mindlessly, you pull her close to you. She presses her bare body against you, touching the heat of her skin to the softness of yours.

the night sky feigns sunlight, shining pure light over your exposed limbs. in this moment, you’re entirely certain Kamilah embodies the tides of a ruling moon.

“so, what you’re saying is—” you breath, “given all that power again, you’d turn it away. are you _sure_? like _really _sure?”

“what do you think?” Kamilah says, lips pressed to your ear. “I can rule those countries right now for the next two thousand years if I wanted to. but I won’t. do you want to know why?”

you hesitate. your thoughts race. yo be frank, you can't bring yourself to care about the conversation any longer when she’s running her hands over your back, shoulders, face—

Your face is held within her hands, and she stares you down with affectionate hunger. with one single look, she halts your breath. you intake and try force your lips to respond. she doesn’t wait for your answer. no, she does what a vampire does and goes straight for your neck.

_lips, teeth, and dry kisses._ It bites like the fall of queen.

she pulls back when she’s satisfied and full with the salt on your skin. you’ve already forgotten what spoken language is when she presses her forehead against yours and finishes.

“ruling will never give me the joy of being under your reign.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @medfangs on tumblr for art and future fanfics!! this is currently the only drabble on the blog so far so you'll have to wait until i post more.


End file.
